The Start Of A New Life
by AizenLoyalist1991
Summary: This story is directed around about the time they just met Aizen and are going to consider his offer. You will see what they have encountered on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of A New Life-Chapter One.**

**By AizenLoyalist1991.**

**Info on story**: This story is directed around about the time they just met Aizen and are going to consider his offer. You will see what they have encountered on their journey.

**Content Warning**: Being** M Rated**. There will be **Adult Themes**, **Language** and** Suggestions**. Following anything else listed under such rating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Bleach**. **All people are 18 or older**.

* * *

It is a dark and much better night in the massive shifting sands of Hueco Mundo. The once single being now split in two have names. Starkk & Lilinette, they have just met a man who they felt was relatively strong in a massive way.

For a great amount of time the pair have met many Hollows, their presence turned those around them into dust. When this being was able to walk before them and not have anything done to his body, it was a great sight to them. It seems as though this man is powerful.

He was a slender fellow with a white long coat and black shoes with brown hair. When he began to talk his words were like a tune you can listen to for hours on end. Coursing through every inch of your body and making you just want to believe and follow his every command. Just as soon as he came out to meet Starkk and his other half, he went away to disappear through the night once again.

Starkk begins to think back, to remember what the man has said. It's impossible for him to not forget. The words are just burned into his mind.

"I am looking for powerful allies as well, would you consider meeting them? If you would like to see them then you should follow me. Look to the north and there you will see a massive structure being built. It is going to be the new home for you both, a Palace where you and many others like you can meet and work together to forge a brighter and better future for this place you call home. I will be waiting for your arrival."

When he ran the thought through his head a couple more times, Starkk dug his hand into the sand to get him self up and ready to move on. "Lilinette it is time we get a move on. We don't want to keep this guy waiting, he feels like the kind of person we should stick around for a while."

Getting up right behind him, the blonde girl wrapped the draping over her tighter and shrugged."Being in a giant building sounds a whole lot better then being stuck in this stupid desert much longer don't you think Starkk?"

He lets out a big sigh and begins his slow walk through the massive and endless desert, trying to find a crowd of people going for the same thing as them.

"This has got to be the best thing that has ever happen to me in a long while,it's time to start our new life." He and Lilinette keep on marching through until they hear a lot of noise coming over from the other side of a dune. "Stay close to me. We don't want these other people to know we are here. If they find out then we have a battle on our hands and we really do not have a means to protect our selves just yet."

They both peak over the side of the dune to see what the Hollows are doing. When they settle, Starkk rubs the girls shoulder and assures her they are going to be okay, as long as he thinks anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hueco Mundo, the world where Hollows and souls of the living now dead, arrive for judgment. It's not a place for average human beings or Shinigami to belong, food there is hardly around. Here in Hueco Mundo it is eternally dark, not very much water around and limitless sand every where.

But what it lacks in survival, they surprise with beauty. Here you can see and ocean of pure white sand, the shine of a moon that will never set. Deep underground you could stumble into trees that are as tall as the tallest building and some on the surface luster in the moon light like a star in the sky.

The main source of food is either souls of the dead who come to Hueco Mundo or Hollow. Who consume each other to evolve into a greater being. It's a place where the rules of survival of the fittest are law. Not so far away from Starkk and Lilinette are, a group of Hollows roam the desert.

It's common to see this here, some band together to survive. The more of you there are, the longer the chances you have to stay alive and see the world another day. But the problems with Hollows are the eternal struggle they have to become better then the rest, a vast hunger they must quench.

"Can we just relax right now? We have been walking for hours" said a reptilian Adjucha. Many Hollows once they evolve from Menos Grande, some times take forms of what looks like animals in the world of the living. Some times it can be an Octopus or a Falcon. There are many types of animals an Adjucha could alter it's evolved appearance into and get an edge on the rest.

"No we still need to keep going, we are nearly there I can feel it "growled a red Hollow, with an appearance of a walking boar. The group behind him let out a large cry and all begin to aim a conversation at him at the same time. "When are we going to find some one to eat?" "Who made you in charge? You think you're stronger then me!" "I agree with…" His words got cut off as the red hollow blew off apart of his body with a Cero blast. Soon after that, his body blurred into vapor and looked like he was never there in the first place.

"We go when I say we go and we stop when I say we stop" Growled the boar. "I am tired of you insects constantly bitching and crying. If you don't like how I run things then get your ass out of my group." The other two left standing look each other in the eye and then look down at the ground. Nodding to his rule they just wave at him to continue on and once again and begin walking their path in the desert.

Starkk is visibly shaken by what has happen, why would some one want to kill another like that in a place like this? Don't they know that with out one another, they will surely die? Still shaken by what happen, Lilinette had to slap him on the side of the face to get his attention. "Hey what the hell, why did you do that for? " The girl turns her head to the side and shakes her fist. " Why do you think? We just saw another guy get blown apart. I want to know if it is safe to move on or not! Hello!? "

Starkk rubs the side of his face and then gets focused again. He knows that they can't just straight on follow them; they'll just catch their scent in the air. "We just might have to trail them for a bit, that way we get a full blown pass from fighting. They can take care of that for us." He nods in his thoughts then taps on Lilinette's shoulder to know when the time is right to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**I**t's been three days since the incident when Hollow was killed. Every thing has been going according to plan as how Starkk saw fit. They have been avoiding detection always at the slightest moment, fighting when they had to and managed to survive the encounters.

"We've been going at it for a while now, shouldn't we of met a person from Aizen by now?" asked Lilinete. That stands true, if he truly wanted them to join his cause. Shouldn't he of sent some one to maybe meet up with them? The thought strikes Starkk hard and tells his counter part to huddle over at a dune. "So what do you think we should do huh? You think that we should maybe turn back, since nothings been said or done from the other dude?" Lilinete stands beside him with her mouth wide open at what came out of Starkk's mouth.

"You must have really got your ass jacked up by those few people we fought earlier huh?" She lets out a loud grunt and kicks Starkk in the shin.

"We should follow this Aizen guy where ever he wants to take us. Because of him we might not be alone anymore. Does that mean anything to you? "Starkk looks down at the ground and says sorry to her. " We got to move on; we can't just sit here on this pile of sand while our "ride" gets away from us. C'mon " She tugs on his arm and gets them back on track, then they can see in the distance an odd sight.

A stoic and pale white Hollow in clothing was standing at the front of the group of Hollow's Lili and Starkk were following. "Are any of you known as Starkk and Lilinette? It is important to my lord that I meet these two. So might you maybe be them?" His arms were crossed and he had his head tilted back to see the whole group. "No we are not these stupid people you are asking for. What kinds of names are those anyway? Why are you looking at us that way for, you think any of us are cute huh...do you?"

The clothed figure was starting to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks when the red Hollow said those words to him. "You pieces of garbage should know your place. I am your superior and now you all will be punished by the power given to me by my master. The new leader of Hueco Mundo."

The three Hollow's stood in place while waiting to see what this person will do. He started to walk slowly towards them; his face was frozen like stone. While still walking a wandering wind blew and then he vanished. Every one looked around for where he was, looking left and right then right above them and for some reason below. One of the three was standing still a little ways away from the group; he was the first to go. A hand through the back of his neck, you could hear the slight wet crack as it drove right through the cord. It was so fast he was unable to make a sound.

He then appeared before the second guy for a mere moment, before his feet were swept from underneath him and vanished along with the clothed man. From a distance high in the sky, from where he was once standing at. He dropped him, before that he broke him neck. Before the body hits the ground he was already at the last man.

The red hollow was shaking, alone and scared for him life. A bright green light glows behind him, as the Hollows screams. The clothed man utters a sentence. "You will now know true despair. "


End file.
